


umbrellas

by lek_hak



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lek_hak/pseuds/lek_hak
Summary: In which Yona finally finds her umbrella and Hak is surprised.Modern!AU





	umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokirane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokirane/gifts).



"Sun's not shining today, huh, Princess?"

"I told you not to call me that in public, Hak!" Yona glares as she sifts through her school bag for the umbrella that she knows Kija stuffed in it this morning. The man freaks out about her leaving the house in slightly less than perfect weather.

Her companion, the dark-haired and smirking Hak, who likes to pick her up from school because no one trusts her not to get kidnapped on the way home, twinkles his eyes at her but does not apologize for addressing her with the nickname. The clouds above do not twinkle, but rumble. The warning sound of the sky has Yona cursing as she continues to search for her umbrella and keep an eye out for the bus which should have arrived by now. 

She finally finds the umbrella and digs it out triumphantly, shouting, "Hah! I told you it was here, Hak! You just have to have patience."

"Yes," Hak begins dryly. "I was the one who has been slamming my bag against the ground and cursing my lack of umbrella for the past ten minutes. How silly of me."

Yona growls and opens the umbrella, mumbling about cocky bodyguards and how they will annoy her to death one day. When he begins to reach for the open umbrella, Yona growls again. "Back off! I'll hold it today."

Hak pauses midmotion, his hand suspended in air, then slowly draws back. His eyes begin to twinkle more, if that's even possible. "Be my guest, Princess. I hope you enjoy your tippy toes."

Yona promptly stands on her toes and charges up, taking Hak by surprise when she places a firm kiss on his lips. She coyly smiles at his - finally - shocked expression as she brings the umbrella over his head. "I daresay it won't be the last time I have to be on them."

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely nena <3
> 
> commissions open, contact me on twitter at lek_hak to find out more


End file.
